


Once Upon A Dream

by YouveGotAFiendInMe



Series: Love for Beginners [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The dragon witch - Freeform, Young Love, doppelgangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouveGotAFiendInMe/pseuds/YouveGotAFiendInMe
Summary: “Romulus…” Azheda cooed, “I know you’re in here…”The King tackled the dragon, and the two dissolved into giggles, squirming as they attempted to find a comfortable way to cuddle. One being a dragon and the other being a person made it hard, but eventually, they laid with Azheda curled around Romulus, and the two happily huddled close.“We’ll always be bestest friends, right?” the young dragon asked.“Always.” Romulus promised his dearest friend.And they were, they really were.Fifteen years after King Creativity split and left the Dragon Witch alone and without his one true love, Azheda (the Dragon Witch) finds himself going after the twins to erase all reminders of all he lost.This will contain spoilers for A Sick & Twisted Love Story, so read on at your own risk.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, King Creativity/The Dragon Witch, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Love for Beginners [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564969
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just for context, Azheda and Virgil look alike, except Azheda has horns and wings. Read on, my friends.

_“Romulus…” Azheda cooed, “I know you’re in here…”_

_The King tackled the dragon, and the two dissolved into giggles, squirming as they attempted to find a comfortable way to cuddle. One being a dragon and the other being a person made it hard, but eventually, they laid with Azheda curled around Romulus, and the two happily huddled close._

_“We’ll always be bestest friends, right?” the young dragon asked._

_“Always.” Romulus promised his dearest friend._

_And they were, they really were._

\---

Azheda sat up, eyes flying open as a hand went to his throat.

The dream had been vivid in a way that had Azheda almost believing it was back to the days when he and Romulus had been young and stupid and in love. So, so in love, even as children, and when they’d hit fifteen, they’d been torn apart, forced to end their love before it could even really start.

Tears now dripped down Azheda’s face, and he scowled, standing and stretching with a huff of annoyance. Now wasn’t the time to dwell on things, not with Prince Roman undoubtedly on his way to fight Azheda, and he swung his hips as he headed to his closet, snatching a pair of skimpy shorts, fishnet stockings, high heels, and a snug netted top to wear. It took some time, what with having large wings, but once fully dressed, Azheda brushed his fingers through his hair and regarded his reflection.

Eyes rimmed with black eyeliner stared back, and Azheda sighed as he snapped his fingers so he was draped in shredded purple robes, and he picked his staff up from where it rested against the wall.

His mind drifted back to Romulus, as it had continuously since he’d sat down and chatted with Virgil, his doppleganger, and he couldn’t help but grin at the memory of the emo in his home.

Their conversation had been nice, and it was the first real conversation he’d had in years. He hoped deep in his heart that Virgil had taken his advice, had gone and sought out the comfort that Roman offered him, and that he’d gotten a happy ending. Roman would get one, of course, he was a prince, and royalty always got what they desired.

Monsters, however, didn’t.

“I am the Dragon Witch.” Azheda said softly, hand glowing with purple magic, “And the forest shall obey me. Show me Roman, show me the prince.”

Azheda shut his eyes, tilted his head back. He saw what the forest saw, and that was green and red clad twin brothers chatting idly near the castle, smiles gracing their faces, and as Azheda saw the two pieces that made up his one beloved, tears burned in his eyes and fell, burning as the Dragon Witch choked on a sob. It was them. _Their_ fault. _They_ had caused his misery, and now they were laughing and grinning and getting to be _happy_.

“Kill them.” Azheda ordered the forest and all its creatures, “Make them _suffer_.”

The forest and all its creatures obeyed, lashing out at the twins who swiftly took up weapons and began to fight back. The twins were powerful, even when they weren’t one, and Azheda hissed in disgust. He’d have to dirty his hands, but he really didn’t want to, not with the lovely outfit he was wearing, but the twins would eventually come find him, so he decided to deal with it himself.

Stepping from his cave he lived in, Azheda smirked wickedly. Each step he took caused flowers to sprout where his feet landed, and as he neared the twins, he raised his head high, setting his face into a neutral expression.

He entered the clearing, red painted lips broadening into a grin, and he stopped in front of the boys, “Well, well, well, looks like I can’t keep you away, can I, Roman?”

Remus looked up, and when he saw Azheda, confusion crossed his features, “Virgil?”

“Oh, darling, no.” Azheda pouted, “I’m anything but. Has it truly been so long?”

“This is Azheda. The Dragon Witch.” Roman growled.

“... He looks just like the dude you’re thirsty for.” Remus snickered.

Roman elbowed his sibling, who winced.

“I warned you, Roman.” Azheda sighed dramatically as he inspected his well manicured black nails, “But you apparently enjoy me beating you into the ground.”

"Just go. Walk away and we don't have to fight." Roman said with a huff.

"That would be no fun. I rather enjoy our games, don't you?" Azheda purred.

When he got no answer, he swung his staff, and Roman barely managed to block it with his shield, and the dance began. Using a mixture of magic and physical fighting, Azheda fought the twins at the same time, using his lower body strength to his advantage, kicking Roman into the pond they were battling near, only to double over with a groan as Remus slammed his morningstar into Azheda's stomach.

"I'm going to _kill_ you." Azheda snarled, and he conjured a knife, slamming it below Remus's ribs before throwing him to the ground.

"Remus!" Roman choked out as he crawled out of the pond.

Roman was running for his brother, but Azheda didn't let him past, instead tackling the prince with a cackle, "You think you two can survive me? I'll make you regret ever challenging me, _little prince_."

"Let me _go_!" Roman demanded, fighting against Azheda's grip.

Azheda grabbed Roman's head, slamming it hard against the ground before standing, "You see, Roman, you remind me of someone I once knew, and you see, I can't have that constant reminder. Now, you die, and his memory dies with you."

"Azheda…" Roman slurred, " _Please_ , stop."

Roman was too dizzy to stand, and Azheda picked up his neglected staff, raising it over his head so the pointed end was aimed at Roman, "And so you die." he said as he brought his staff down.

Sparks flew as the metal of his staff collided with a sword, and Azheda looked up with a snarl, only for his heart to squeeze painfully against his ribs.

"My love, you can't possibly think I'd allow you to kill the two parts of me, did you?" King Romulus asked with a smirk.

Azheda dropped his staff and backed away two steps, voice shaking as he whispered, "Oh my _god_."

Romulus went to Remus, kneeling beside the wheezing twin, and removed the knife still lodged in his chest, only to heal Remus and help him stand. Romulus looked much like the twins, but he appeared to be closer to his mid-forties, dressed in a black, white, and orange royal outfit. He had a goatee, and his hair had begun to go white, and he looked so different than before, but Azheda would know that grin, those loving eyes, and the way the King moved anywhere. It was _him_ , alive and well, and Azheda had no clue how.

Romulus moved to Roman, healing the other twin as well, then helped him stand too. Both twins watched the man they both made up in clear awe, and before Azheda could ask, Remus voiced the question racing through his mind.

"How are you _here_?"

Romulus gave a soft chuckle, "You two breaking apart lead to a falling out. The turmoil kept me locked away, but now that you two have mended your relationship and brought me back, I can finally do what I've wanted to for fifteen years."

"And that is…?" Roman trailed off.

Romulus looked to Azheda, and that loving smile graced the King's face as he approached the trembling witch. Azheda took a step back, but Romulus didn't let up, continuing towards Azheda, promptly pulling the Dragon Witch into his arms bridal style, pressing a kiss to his temple, and Azheda gasped and pressed his face to Romulus's chest.

"Wait, before we split, _you two_ -" Remus started.

Azheda shut his eyes tightly, and hell, this was certainly a dream, but he could _feel_ Romulus, feel his strong, sure arms around him, smell his cologne, and hear his voice, and this was a dream Azheda never wanted to wake from.

"If you want to talk things over later, I'm not opposed, but I'll need a week. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a damsel in distress who I have plans of defiling." Romulus winked at the boys, "See you around, boys."

Azheda didn't open his eyes even as Romulus began to walk, he simply grabbed a fistful of his beloved's royal garb and tried to control his breathing so he didn't burst into tears on the spot. In all of his dreams, he and Romulus had always been young, and somehow, the age added to his one true love only made him look better. Azheda felt a hand caressing his face, and he leaned into it without even having to think about it, kissing the palm with a soft whine.

"Azheda, dearheart, open your eyes. We're back in your home." Romulus murmured softly.

Azheda shook his head quickly, swallowing thickly, "No."

"Why not?"

"Because this is a dream, it has to be, and if I open my eyes, I might wake up."

"But you have such beautiful eyes, my darling. I can assure you this isn't a dream, and that I'm right here."

Azheda choked on a sob as he managed a soft laugh, "Still a charmer, even in my dreams."

Soft lips pressed to Azheda's, and he tilted his head up, lips parting so his King could lick into his mouth, and he gasped into their kiss as Romulus abruptly tugged him close so their chests were pressed together. Romulus pulled away to kiss Azheda's pale neck, rubbing slow circles into his hip where the King's hand rested, and as Azheda felt Romulus's weight above him send a spike of pain through his bruised ribs, his eyes flew open.

"R-Romulus! You're here!" He choked out.

Romulus laughed quietly against Azheda's neck, "I could have told you that, my dove. You refused to believe me, though."

Azheda dragged Romulus in for a kiss, hands moving to tangle in Romulus's hair with a whine, pulling away a fraction to speak, "You _bastard_. You just told those boys you're going to _defile_ me."

"I wasn't kidding." Romulus chuckled darkly, "I haven't had my way with you since we were fifteen, and I plan on amending that by the end of the week. I want you at least once for each year we've been apart."

Azheda giggled as Romulus kissed the corner of his mouth, "And if I say no?"

"Mm, then I suppose I'll make do on my own. Do you not want me, darling?"

"Like hell I don't. You aren't leaving this bed for at least two days." Azheda told Romulus seriously, "Food can be conjured if you or I get hungry."

"Shit, Azzie." Romulus breathed, then kissed Azheda hard, hand moving to palm Azheda through his shorts.

Azheda thrust his hips up, already hard from their kissing and dirty talk, "Y-Yes, my King." he breathed, "Fuck me, _please_ -"

Romulus pushed himself up, then practically tore Azheda's cloak then shirt off, followed by his shoes. He flipped Azheda onto his stomach then firmly gripped his shorts and tugged them down, lowering Azheda's boxers as well. Once Romulus wrestled Azheda from his fishnets, shorts, and boxers, he smoothed his hand up and down Azheda's back, lightly massaging the skin around Azheda's wings.

"So fucking sexy." Romulus breathed, then dipped down to kiss Azheda's left ass cheek, "Mm, I missed you so much."

Azheda rolled his hips, grinding against the bed with a needy whimper, "I need you, Romulus."

Warm, slick fingers pressed to Azheda's hole, and he arched his back, only to shiver as Romulus pushed one finger in. It was different than when Azheda did it to himself, as Romulus's fingers were considerably larger, and he pushed back against the feeling of being breached, purring as Romulus thrusted his finger in and out.

"Another?" Romulus asked huskily.

Azheda balled his sheets in his hands, "Y-Yes."

Romulus pressed another finger in, and began to scissor and twist his fingers to stretch the witch below him. Azheda was fucking himself back against Romulus's fingers, and shuddered with a whine as his prostate was brushed by those long, strong fingers.

"No more, fuck me now." Azheda pleaded.

"I only got two fingers in you-"

"I don't care. I can handle it, and I like the feeling." Azheda assured the monarch behind him, "Take me hard, baby."

Romulus flushed the most beautiful shade of red, and he stood, stripping down completely, letting his clothes land where they fell. Slicking his cock up, Romulus tugged Azheda so he was bent over the bed, and Romulus gripped his cock, free hand on Azheda's lower back as he circled Azheda's entrance with the head of his cock, relishing in the breathy little moans that came from the man below him.

Romulus pressed in, and Azheda opened his mouth in a silent scream as he was stretched, clawing at his sheets with a grunt at how large his lover was. Romulus wasn't even half way in, but Azheda felt so full already, so absolutely taken, but he didn't tell Romulus to stop. He didn't want it to stop, and he needed more, so he grinded back as he gasped and tilted his head back. By the time Romulus was fully pressed into Azheda, both men were covered in a thin sheen of sweat as they adjusted to the sensation.

"So _tight_ , Azzie." Romulus panted, rolling his hips experimentally, only to let out a choked noise, " _Shit_. I need a minute."

Azheda smirked at Romulus over his shoulder, clenching down as he gasped unashamedly, "You don't have to last, my King." He cooed, "I know _I_ won't be able to for long."

Romulus's gaze darkened, and he grabbed a fistful of Azheda's hair, forcing his head back before he leaned down to whisper in his lover's ear, "You're going to regret telling me that."

Azheda didn't have time to ask what that meant, as Romulus pulled almost all the way out then slammed back in. The pace was brutal, and it had Azheda screaming and pleading as he reached down and began jerking himself off as rapidly as he could manage as he was fucked. Each time his prostate was hit, Azheda felt himself getting closer and closer to orgasm, and he stilled his hand as he felt himself close to letting go, gripping the base of his cock tightly to force himself from orgasming, though he hissed through his teeth at having to wait.

"How close are you?" Romulus demanded, nipping at Azheda's shoulder.

Azheda managed a tiny laugh, hand shaking from the effort of keeping still, "I'm here, just forcing it back."

"God, seeing you edge yourself…" Romulus moaned, "Baby, I'm going to finish, then I want to edge you until you scream."

The mere idea made precome dribble down from the head of Azheda's cock, and he doubled over as Romulus fucked into him once, twice, three times, then a fourth time before pulling out, letting out a shuddering breath as hot come landed on Azheda's lower back. Romulus stroked himself through his orgasm, and soon slid two fingers into Azheda, relishing in how easily the man below him took it.

"You still forcing yourself to hold on?" Romulus murmured.

Azheda shook his head, slowly releasing his still throbbing cock, "N-No. I'm close, but I can handle it." he promised.

Romulus hooked his fingers, and when he found that bundle of nerves, he nuzzled his face against the back of Azheda's neck, rubbing and massaging.

"O-Oh, hell." Azheda choked, "I-I can't hold back much l-longer."

Romulus growled lowly, "You'll hold back as long as I tell you to, because you _will_ obey your King."

Azheda's legs trembled, and he bit his lip to stay quiet, only managing a tiny nod.

Each time Azheda got close to releasing, got close to finding that high, Romulus would stop the prostate massage, and by the time Azheda was sobbing and pleading, Romulus had enough and flipped Azheda onto his back, wrapping a hand around Azheda's cock as he resumed the prostate massage.

"C-Close-" Azheda whimpered, unconsciously thrusting up into Romulus's grip, "B-Baby, _please_."

"Please what?"

Azheda whined loudly, "Please let me come. I need it so bad, Romulus!"

"Come for me, my love." Romulus ordered, "I want to see you fall apart."

Azheda tossed his head back, eyes screwed shut as he screamed, and his cock twitched in Romulus's grip, come shooting onto his chest and stomach. He was a shaking mess, and when the final spurts of come dripped onto his stomach, he slumped back against the bed with an exhausted groan.

Romulus conjured a wet washcloth and carefully cleaned his lover, then got back into bed with him, kissing the side of Azheda's head before tugging the covers over them so they wouldn't grow cold. Azheda nuzzled against Romulus's chest, kissing just above his heart with a quiet sigh.

"Are you well?" Romulus asked softly, brushing his fingers through Azheda's dark purple dyed hair.

Azheda nodded, "Yeah." He breathed, voice hoarse, "Better than I have been in a long time."

Romulus hummed in agreement, then raised a conjured glass of water to Azheda's lips, "Drink, darling."

Azheda parted his lips, drinking slowly, and he downed half the glass before pulling away and leaning up to kiss Romulus's jaw once, "You too. Can't have you getting dehydrated, can we?"

Romulus raised a brow, but obliged, drinking the remaining water before he vanished the empty glass. He cupped Azheda's cheek in one hand, slowly examining his love with such adoration that it made Azheda flush pink.

"You've somehow only become more beautiful since I last saw you." Romulus spoke softly.

Azheda chuckled quietly, shutting his eyes with a small shake of his head, "Ever the romantic, my love."

Romulus hummed in agreement, "You're stunning, my dear."

"You're one to talk." Azheda scoffed, humming contentedly as Romulus lightly brushed his fingers along the feathers of one of Azheda's wings, "Here I thought you'd have aged badly, yet you look like a DILF." he teased.

"Keep talking like that and I'm going to have you again."

Azheda peeked at Romulus, raising a brow with a smirk, "Horny bastard."

" _Your_ horny bastard." Romulus laughed quietly.

"Give me at least a few hours, Ro." Azheda grinned, "It's been over a decade, and I don't recover as quickly as I did when we were teenagers."

"Until then, I want you to tell me what's happened in my absence. I want to catch up." Romulus said excitedly.

And so they did. Azheda told Romulus about how the imagination had split when he had, and how Roman and Remus had refused to be around one another, and how Azheda had spent all that time coming up with new tricks to fight Roman. Azheda even told Romulus of his heartache, though now it didn't twist and burn deep in his chest when he spoke of it, not when his face was being caressed by the one person who had always loved him and cherished him, and by the end of four hours, they had shifted positions so Romulus laid on his back with Azheda resting his head on Romulus's chest.

"I've missed you so, my Azheda." Romulus sighed as he shut his eyes, "What a lucky sap I am that you're still willing to have me after all this time."

"We were practically inseparable." Azheda murmured, "And I refuse to lose you again."

"You won't." Romulus promised Azheda, "I refuse to ever leave you again."

Azheda couldn't fight the smile that made its way onto his face, and that same smile didn't leave his face even as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Azheda woke to a cold bed, and even though he still hadn't opened his eyes, he groaned, pressing his face further in his pillows as light assaulted his face. He inhaled slowly, then grinned as he smelled a mix of sandalwood and lavender, hugging his pillow close as he peeked through his lashes to look at his beloved.

Who wasn't there.

Azheda sat up quickly, searching for any sign of the King, but there were none, not his discarded clothes, nor he himself, and Azheda choked on a sob before he looked away, shaking his head swiftly. It had all been a dream, and a cruel one at that, one that left him more broken than when he'd first lost Romulus.

Tears fell, and Azheda gripped his hair tightly as his lungs refused to cooperate and let him breathe. He was panicking, he knew that, but he didn't care, didn't care about anything, not when he was so thoroughly destroyed by the realization that the previous day had only been a dream.

What had Azheda done to deserve this? He may have fought like hell with Roman, but he never really did any permanent damage that couldn't be fixed, not when Roman was his only source of entertainment, and Azheda had always been careful to be sure that nobody besides Roman or himself were hurt when the two would fight. He'd opened his home to Virgil, tried to be a good person, tried to move on so Virgil could be happy, so _Roman_ could be happy, but no matter what he did, it was never enough, and he was always doomed to suffer.

The edges of Azheda's vision turned white as the lack of oxygen began to get to him, and he sobbed aloud. This always happened to him, always ended with him hurt, even when he tried to be good, and in the end, it had only ever spurred him towards the darkness. What was the point if it only ever lead to bad things? Roman got glory, joy, and all the good things in life from being a hero, but when Azheda made an attempt, it left him torn apart and miserable, and he curled in on himself.

"This place is a maze. Ya try to find a bathroom but end up getting lost in the tunnels." Romulus grumbled as he entered the bedroom, dressed in only low riding pajama bottoms. When he saw the state his lover was in, he instantly sat on the edge of the bed, placing a hand on Azheda's arm, "Azheda, starlight, talk to me."

Azheda looked up, saw his Romulus, and he wanted to throw himself into his arms, wanted to kiss him and show his relief, but he couldn't move, "Y-You're here."

Realization dawned on the King's face, and he pulled Azheda into his arms, "Oh, my poor darling." He whispered, "I didn't want to wake you, but I didn't think that if you woke while I was gone that you might assume I was gone."

Azheda chewed on his lip hard enough to draw blood, and he sniffled softly, " 's okay."

Romulus eased Azheda's lip from between his teeth, kissing the crown of his head, "It most definitely isn't. I knew you'd been so hurt without me, I only assumed if you woke that you'd realize I had only left for a moment."

"Normal people would." Azheda huffed a laugh.

"Normal isn't my type." Romulus teased gently, "I much prefer my emo twink. You have fantastic hips, Azzie. I'm not sure how the boys kept their hands off of you when I was gone."

Azheda scoffed, shoving Romulus, "You're an ass."

"Mm, speaking of _ass_ …" Romulus purred, leaning down to mouth at Azheda's neck, "How's yours feeling after last night?"

"Bit sore, but I wouldn't be opposed to a repeat of last night." Azheda mused, fingers moving to Romulus's black and white hair, tugging lightly, "Do you have it in you, old man?"

The choked noise of offense that came from below him made Azheda burst into laughter, and he tilted Romulus's head up, kissing his forehead once.

Romulus hummed softly, content as he was kissed, "Once we're allowed to leave bed, I want to take you somewhere. Do you remember how we'd go have picnics then watch the stars?"

"Oh, my love." Azheda cooed, "When we were eleven, we shared our first kiss under the night sky. How could I forget the place where I finally laid claim to your heart?"

"You had my heart long before then." Romulus promised his beloved, "Say, I have an idea."

"You're Creativity, of course you do." Azheda chuckled, "What is it now? A new foe to vanquish? A story to write? A song to sing?"

Romulus sat up, taking Azheda's hands in his own, bringing them close so they were held to his chest, "I never want us to be apart again."

Azheda quirked a brow, speaking slowly, "Indeed…"

"So let's get married!" Romulus said excitedly, "We would be together no matter what, and we've already confessed our undying love for each other."

Azheda was silent, completely still, and when he didn't say or do anything for a full minute, Romulus spoke quickly.

"We don't have to." He promised swiftly, "I just thought you might like the idea. We can stay just like this forever, I promise it's no big deal-"

Azhelda dragged his love in for a kiss, and as Romulus relaxed into the kiss, he smirked then slammed Romulus against the bed so he laid flat on his back before he began working kisses down the King's muscled chest, "Mm… If you think I'd pass up on the opportunity to have you as my husband, you're not very bright, darling."

Romulus released a broken moan when Azheda nosed at his clothed erection, nuzzling his face against it with a soft hum.

"Y-You've gotten good at this." Romulus gasped, face flushed red.

"I've got quite the imagination, too, Romulus." Azheda purred, "I have thought of all the ways I wanted you to fuck me." Azheda moved up to kiss Romulus below his ear, voice dropping to a low, sexy rumble, "And of me fucking you."

Romulus's hips twitched upwards on their own accord, and he whimpered aloud, "God, _yes_."

Azheda turned Romulus's face so they could share a kiss, then he smirked, "Onto your stomach, my King."

Romulus obeyed, and Azheda positioned a pillow below his hips to prop him up a bit. Pressing kisses to Romulus's tanned back, Azheda took a firm hold on the King's pants, lowering them with a hum of approval as he was met with the sight of his lover's naked body. With a faint smirk, Azheda removed Romulus's pants completely, tossing them aside without a care as he gave his own stiffening cock a few slow strokes.

"So pretty." He breathed, "How I've missed seeing you like this, my love."

Romulus lazily rolled his hips a few times, just to feel some friction against his cock, "Show me how much you've missed me, then."

Azheda didn't need to be told twice, and he accepted the conjured bottle of lube Romulus offered him. With slow, practiced hands, Azheda applied some lube to his fingertips, rubbing the slick substance between his fingers to warm it before he lowered his fingers to Romulus's entrance.

The King shuddered and spread his legs further with a soft sigh of contentment, and Azheda dipped down to kiss Romulus's lower back as he pushed one finger in. There was a bit of resistance, since Romulus had never been breached before, but Azheda didn't stop, instead watching his lover for any indication of pain as he continued to press his finger in. One knuckle slid past Romulus's rim, then another, and once all of Azheda's pointer finger was pressed into him, Azheda stilled his hand, rubbing soothing circles over Romulus's back.

"Does it hurt?" Azheda asked.

Romulus shook his head swiftly, breathlessly assuring Azheda with a quiet, "No, no."

Azheda took that assurance and with his free hand, he lazily jerked himself off, moving his finger in and out of Romulus's entrance. When Romulus was relaxed and at ease, Azheda added a second finger, moving inch by careful inch into Romulus, twisting and scissoring his fingers gently as he watched Romulus begin to pant and plead below him.

"So beautiful all spread out for me." Azheda assured Romulus, and when Romulus cried out and jerked his hips hard at the praise, Azheda smirked wickedly, "Aww, my lovely darling. Do you like being told how much I like seeing you all spread out like this?"

Romulus couldn't even deny it, and nodded swiftly.

Azheda added a third finger, fucking Romulus with his fingers swiftly as he began speaking again, "You're doing so well, my dear." Azheda promised, 

" _H-Hah_! Azheda!" Romulus sobbed as Azheda hit his prostate, and the witch bit back a smirk at how Romulus began to babble, "It feels so good, please, _please_ fuck me, I need it-"

Azheda removed his fingers, chuckling softly at the needy whine Romulus released, and he slicked himself up swiftly before moving so his knees rested on the backs of Romulus's thighs. He slid his throbbing cock between Romulus's ass cheeks, giving a single, slow roll of his hips, only to gasp sharply at the sensation.

" _Azzie_ -"

Azheda brought his hand down, and slid the head of his cock into Romulus with a shaky breath, "You're so good for me, so obedient."

Romulus whimpered and pressed his face against the pillows, "I can take it, please, I need you to take me."

Azheda pressed in, leaning down to press open-mouthed kisses to Romulus's back and shoulders, and once he was fully within Romulus, he let out a slow breath, "Is this okay?"

"Yes." Romulus gasped, fisting at the sheets on Azheda's bed.

Azheda pulled out almost all the way, then slid back home. He was careful to move slowly, as he didn't want to hurt Romulus, didn't want to make his first experience bottoming bad. Azheda wanted Romulus to feel nothing but pleasure, and he knew the best way to do that was take it slow and listen for Romulus's voice to ask for more, and it didn't end up taking long.

"Azheda." He hissed, "Faster."

Azheda pulled his hips back, then snapped them forward, and the noise Romulus made was delicious. Azheda was spurred on, and rested a hand in the middle of Romulus’s back as he built up a fast rhythm, practically mewling as Romulus pushed back against each one of his thrusts. Azheda knew the exact moment he hit Romulus’s prostate, because his beloved cried out sharply and bucked his hips hard. Three more precise hits to Romulus’s prostate left him screaming, and he came, trembling as he did so. Azheda didn’t last much longer, and slammed into Romulus one last time before he gasped harshly, his release filling the man below him.

It took a bit, and the only noise in the room was the erratic breathing of both Azheda and Romulus, but once Azheda felt like he could move, he slid free from his lover, kissing Romulus on the shoulder before collapsing in a heap onto the bed beside him.

“Holy _shit_ , Azzie.” Romulus panted.

Azheda kissed Romulus on the forehead once, “Mhm?”

“That was _so_ good.”

Azheda draped one of his wings over Romulus to keep him warm, as the cold chill from outside began to seep into the cave, “Are you hurt?”

Romulus shook his head with a tired grin, “Nah.”

Azheda waved a hand, cleaning the two of them, then he nuzzled Romulus’s neck, “Hm… I may have to go start the fireplace.”

“No.” Romulus whined, wrapping an arm around Azheda before tugging him close, “You aren’t allowed to leave.”

“Just for a moment, dear.” Azheda cooed, “I’ll come right back to you.”

Romulus leaned up, kissing Azheda on the cheek once, “You’d better.”

Despite the chill in the cave, Azheda was very warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
